Its Just Who I am
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Bella has been hiding something from the Cullen's. She's really a siren/succubus hybrid but she left because she wanted a new life and to find her mate who she thinks is Edward but at the same time she has doubts and believes her mate might be Jasper.. But what happens when her past come back to haunt her. Secrets will be revealed, betrayals will be made and hearts will be broken.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I cant believe this is happening. I thought this wasn't supposed to happen! I cant believe it. Oh sorry you're probably wondering what I'm talking about.

Well you see I've been hiding from the Cullen's that I'm a siren/succubus hybrid and once every two months I get a whole 3 weeks where I have to seduce. I want to find my mate so I don't have to seduce anyone else but I haven't found him yet. Actually I think I have but I just don't know who it is.

You're probably wondering thinking isn't Edward your mate. Well at first i thought so but then I realized he's not. He doesn't give me that spark, that feeling, that love.

If i don't find my mate then I'm going to be horny as hell. I don't know what to do but I think know who my mate is. Jasper.

Now don't start judging so quickly. its just that when I look or even think about him i just get all dreamy and I feel so warm and its just right, But he has a mate and I have my "mate" .


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

I was sitting in my study and thank goodness Alice wasn't here. You're probably wondering isn't she your mate why are you happy she's not here? Well you see Alice isn't really my mate, plus she's cheating on me with Edward. Yes Bella's Edward he's not as innocent as everyone thinks he is and he is also using Bella.

"Ahh Bella. Beautiful Bella. I think she may be my mate. I always get tingles around her, it feels as if I'm alive when she's near and i just want to take her in my arms and never let her go. I felt my throat start to burn as I let my mind wander and I realized I've been sitting here for over an hour. I decided to go for a hunt. I sped into the living room and saw everyone including Bella there.

" I'm going for a hunt anyone wanna come" I asked them. I don't think anyone hunted this week so they might want to go now.

"Sur-" Emmett was cut off with a huge whole being blasted into the wall. There standing was a guy who look like...Bella! he had blond hair, brown eyes, he had muscles but not Emmett muscles and he was about 5'8.

Bella stood up surprised I'm surprised she wasn't pushed back down with the way she got up.

" Marco" she said shocked. Did she know him well obviously she just said his name. Let me rephrase that how did she know him.

" Ahh Angel good to see you again" Marco said. Why did he call Bella Angel? Ugh so many unanswered questions.

" What do you want Marco your supposed to be dead" Bella or angel said in a icy voice. I've never heard Bella talk like that and I was proud that my maybe mate could take care of herself.

" Well I came back for you like I promised" he said as if it were opened his mouth and let out the loudest scream I have ever heard. I covered my ears and I notice everyone else did so too except...Bella. She just stood there as if it didn't even bother her at all. Right now I was really wishing I could turn off my hearing. I tapped into everyone's emotion and my family were all worried that this human could harm us but Bella, she was just calm.

"Don't make me do it Marco because I think we both know that if I do you will regret after all I am more powerful" Bella said in a threatening voice. Rosalie emotions changed from worried to disbelief. I bet she thought my Bella was crazy. Ahh my Bella it sounds so right. but back to the situation. Marco stood there and pretended to think about it. He might have seemed calm on the outside but everyone could tell he was scared on the inside but the thing is of what. .

What could Bella do that is making him this frightened. He pulled a smirk onto his face but you could tell it was forced.

" Well let me think about it AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed louder than before and I had to put my hand back on my ears.

" Fine you leave me no choice. " Bella said calmly and then she started singing in the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I look around and saw everybody was shocked. We slowly removes our hands from our ears and listened to Bella sing. Her voice started to overpower Marco and soon he was on his knees. I notice his heartbeat starting to get slower ans slower and I think my family notice it too because they all locked shocked. After a while blood started to come out of his ears and soon he fell to the floor and his heartbeat stopped.

Bella stopped her singing and walked to Marco's body. She knee-led at his side and got on her knees. I heard her whisper " I gave you a chance Marco it didn't have to be like this. She started singing again but this time it was softer and more gentle. I was astonished as I saw Marco's body start to disappear. When she was done his body was gone and the whole in the wall which I forgot about was repaired. I didn't even see her fix it. It must have been the song.

She turned to us and looked at us one by one and finally after what seemed to have been an eternity her eyes landed on me. " Well looks like I have some explaining to do" she said with her eyes locked on mine. Yes you do I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

WOW! Just wow. Seeing Bella do that brought out this feeling in me. I wanted to take her in my arms and check her all over like a male vampire does to his mate after an attack. So we were sitting here in the living room waiting for the explanation Bella said she would give us.

" So...right...bout that explanation you wanted..." Bella said awkwardly after a few minutes of sitting in awkward silence. She met my eyes and I gave her a look that said she better start explaining right now or else there will be consequences. She lowered her eyes like the good little mate she is. Wait did I just say she was my good little mate. Oh gosh I need to sort this out. Bella started speaking

" Well you see I have been hiding something form you guys" No duh " You see I am actually a siren/succubus hybrid and this is not my true form" she says. Wait not her true form..what does she mean./p

" Yeah you're probably thinking what I mean so let me show you" She told us. Then a bright white/blue and gold light appeared around her and Bella's appearance changed before our eyes. Her hair got long and I mean really long. Her lips got darker and redder. And finally her eyes changed to a beautiful silver/grey color. When the light faded I felt a pull toward Bella and I think no I know that she felt it too.

I could feel everyone else shock and awe. They sated at her in amazement and wonder especially Carlisle.

" So let me start with my story. I was born to "the King of the Sirens Charles Damien Swan and the Queen of the Succubus Angelique Maria Knight. They met, fell in love and had me. I was a hybrid and I was a princess so obviously I was in danger. They came to the mortal realm and changed their names to Charlie Swan and Renee Dywer. They had to split in order to protect and that is the one thing I regret them doing for me because they were mates so to stay away from each other was dangerous very dangerous and since they were royal their bond was intensified tenfold. I spent the first few years of my life with both of them and then they found Charlie and Mom and I had to escape while Daddy fought them off. No one knew where we were so I was safe. A few years later Renee met Phil and instantly knew that he was trying to kill me. She made him think that she knew nothing when in reality she knew everything. She realized one day things were going to far and this was hurting Daddy because the bond was still intact. She decided to use his career as an excuse and she said she wanted to travel with him. We made up the story of me not wanting to go with them and he believed us because believe it or not he was actually in love with Mom. So I came to Forks and for the first time in years I saw my father. He warned me of you guys because he already knew what you guys were and didn't want me to be in danger bur I didn't really care because I was walking disaster area waiting to explode so it didn't really matter. I then started doing something that would actually make me want to stay here besides my father. I started looking for my mate... On that cafeteria day I saw Edward and I knew he was the one" she secretly cast her yes to me and I was reassured that she knew we were mates " So we started dating and you all know the rest. Now onto today. Well you see Marco the man I killed with my song well he used to be my guard and he was supposed to protect me but he turned on us. He was one of the reasons we left actually. So you see every siren has a killing song. We call this song the Song of The Souls because as we kill you we judge your soul and if your bad we completely destroy it bur if its not we send you to peace. So that's what I used apparently Marco was being possessed so his soul went to peace and the we are now here any questions"

Bella explained to us her whole story and everyone just listened their emotion changing when she said something shocking or amazing.

" So any questions?" she asked. Oh my sweet little mate...you don't know the hell you just released on yourself


End file.
